For U
by Kigome
Summary: save this story! read and weep! please dont let this story die! SesshyKagome
1. Prolouge

Disclaimor: i dont own inuyasha!!

Author's Note: it's my first ficcy...

please dont hate me...

HAVE MERCY O GREAT GOD!! OO

Prolouge

Inuyasha's Po.V

It's all my fault!

Why did i have to bring up Kikyo anyways...

besides, she's already dead.

sigh

I didnt mean to drive you away...

come back soon Kagome.

Kagome's Po.V

I cant believe him!

He yelled at me AGAIN!

I was late five minutes and he starts yelling...

who does he think he is?

And he had to bring up Kikyo...

after all, he still loves her.

huff huff

Where am i?

Oh no, i'm lost!

I knew i should have took a trail through this dense forest!!

I know...its not much...but its my first ficcy, u cant blame me. i promise it'll get better.

Chappie 1 is coming soon!! be ready for fluffy-sama!!(aka.sesshomaru)

Please Review! RnR!


	2. Kidnapped by Sesshomaru

Disclaimor:I still dont own Inuyasha...

Author's Note: sesshy is HOT HOT HOT!! he appears in this chappie

ENJOY!

Chapter 1 Kidnapped by Sesshomaru

"Someone's here, i can sense it" kagome whispers, " whos there? show yourself!"

" Lord Sesshomaru, isnt she Inuyasha's pet human?"

" Do not speak of my half-wit brother, jaken."

" Yes sir!"sweat drop

" Sesshomaru, show yourself!"

" Gladly" He jumps out of the nearby tree and sweeps Kagome of the ground and carries her bridal style back to his palace in the sky.

" Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me! after all those years of service, he still treats me like a filthy rag."

" Let me go you bastard!"Kagome yells while pounding on his chest.

" I see Inuyasha's foul-mouthing has rubbed off on you. This will shut you up for now." Sesshomaru puts her down on the gound and punches her stomache knocking her out cold. He picks her limp body off the ground starts heading to his palace again.

" Sesshomaru is close, and Kagome's scent is too." Inuyasha reports

" Are you sure Inuyasha, does that mean Sesshomaru has gotten his hands on Lady Kagome?" Miroku asks.

" Keh, what else, but what does he want with her?" Inuyasha starts pacing around as sango and miroku climb on to kirara(demon-form of course). " Are you coming Inuyasha?" Sango asks.

" Keh, of course i am, what do you think?" shippo climbs onto inuyasha's shoulder as he gracefully jumps from tree to tree. " I bet he's taking her to his palace!" Inuyasha yells to his two friends.

" And that would be where??" Miroku yells back.

" I'll lead the way." Inuyasha says as he jumps ahead of the others.

I hope she will be enough to lure inuyasha to me. I will have him trade the tetsaiga for this pathetic human. Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by rin's high-pitched sceam.

" Lord Seeeeeeeessssshy!! Jaken is being me meeeeaaaaaannnnnn to meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!"

How could she have possibly been quiet one year ago his thoughts were interrupted once again. As sesshy gets up from his bed, there is a pounding at his front door." Jaken, would you get that!!" just as he finished, his servant rushes to the door and opens it.

" Sesshomaru!!!! Where is she!!!??? I'LL RIP YOU APART IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HURT ONE STRAND OF HAIR ON KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha's yells are loud enough for the whole castle to hear.

" So, you came, just like i planned, do not worry, your pathetic weakling is fine. she is sleeping in the other room, but i cannot give her to you just yet, for that will spoil the whole plan. Now, if you will escort yourself out of my castle..."

" NOT UNTILL I SEE KAGOME!!!! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" inuyasha charges at sesshomaru, but sesshy manages to dodge every attack thrown at him(counting the ones by sango's boomerang bone and miroku's wind tunnel.) finally, when sesshy had enough playing, he attacked inuyasha, he threw a long whip and hit inuyasha across the shoulder down to his stomache and sango across her back. " Wind Tunnel!" miroku shouts. Sesshomaru jumps high in the air and his right hand glows green, right when he was about to get to miroku, inuyasha unsheathed the tetsaiga and used 'windscar' on him, it hit him . his armor was shattered, and by the looks of it, so was his arm.

" Heh, now i have ya. Blades Of Blood!" he missed by inches.

" Would you not think a broken arm little of matter? but i am tired of your little games, if you must see your mate, follow me."

" She's your mate, inuyasha?" miroku asks curiosly.

" She is NOT MY MATE!!!!!"

" I thought not." miroku answered while massaging the bump inuyasha put on his head.

" IF YOU TWO ARE FINISHED..." sango yelled at the top of her lungs. That got the fighting pair's attention and they ran to catch up to sesshomaru.

" If they were all made like you..." miroku said as he groped her ass. smack the sound echoed through the hall.

" You asked for it." sango left him with a red handprint right across his face.

" You groped her at a time like this, miroku??"inu asked when he saw the handprint, " ya'll never learn, you womanizer."

" Guys, hurry up!" sango yelled to the men behind her.

Kagome's Po.V

where am i ?

and why does my stomache hurt like hell??

everthing rushed back to me,

Lord Sesshomaru kidnapped me and i'm at his castle.

What does he want with me anyways...

I hope inuyasha comes,

and what is that noise??

it sounds like miroku and sango, but where's inuyasha?

"Wind Scar" inuyasha yells.

Oh, good

he used 'windscar'.

That'll teach Sesshomaru a lesson!

come on, where is Sesshomaru's yell of pain?

I got up and walked to the door,

seeing that it was locked,

there was no use in trying to open it.

sigh

" Let me out you bastard! I hope Inuyasha rips you apart! "

Just then, the door opened....

i'm gonna cut u off there...

i know,its still kinda boring,

i hope my reviews arent all bad...

please review!RnR!


	3. Two Rivals

Disclaimor: i own nothing, zero, zip, nada...just borrowing Lady Takahashi's characters...

Authors Note: new characters arrives in this chappie,

both rivals of inuyasha

ENJOY CHAPTER TWO!

Chapter 2

Kagome's Po.V

...and there stood sesshomaru with my friends.

"I see you woke up..."

"What do you care,Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha swept past him and embraced me.

"Inuyasha..."

I felt his warmth,

his chest up against mine,

it felt so good...

so right.

"Ahem,are you alright, kagome?"

"i'm fine miroku, how are you guys?"

"We are fine."

"now that u have seen u're pathetic friend,

get out of my castle!!

but the human girl stays with me..."

"I'm not leaving without kagome!!"inuyasha said as he glanced over at me hesitantly.

why did he hesitate when he said that?

is he still mad at me?

of course not...

he just hugged me,

and besides...

...inuyasha cant hold a grudge for long.

"I see you have fallen for this pathetic human girl,

you seem to like father's taste in women,"

sesshomaru said with an emotionless face.

"YOU BASTARD!!I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD RIGHT OFF YOUR BODY!!"

"hey koga, do you think that sesshomaru guy is really gonna find you a girl?"

"i'm not really sure, heh, but if he doesnt...i'm sure he'll just give kagome to me!! HA HA HA! round up the rest of the pack, we're visiting Lord Sesshomaru..." they woke the others up from thier slumber and head towards sesshy's castle with Koga in the lead.( Sorry, I dont know the other's names...I think one is Ginta)

"Kagura, i want you to follow them and bring back thier leader...preferably unnoticed..." Naraku said to one of his minions.

"Do you plan to kill him?"

"Do not question my actions ,Kagura..."

"I'm tired of listening to you naraku!! Dance of the Dragon!" kagura attacked him, but fell to the ground in pain.

"Remember, i hold your heart in my hands...NOW GO!!!!"

sorry, its a little short, i really have to go to bed now...i spent the whole night typing it up!!

Please review! RnR !


	4. Baths

Disclaimor: sighs this is always a bore... grumbles in monotonous tone i dont own inuyasha and friends...grumbles

:::Miroku::: whats that?? I couldnt quite hear you... evil smirk

:::Kigome::: clenched teeth you are really getting on my nerves fists ball up at sides

:::Kagome::: be nice Miroku...at least she put you with Sango...

:::Miroku::: sure...and thats why she slapped me... seeths

:::Inuyasha::: grumbles Keh growls enjoy it while you can... at least there you have her, unlike me, i'm the filthy

half-breed thats not _worthy_ of anyone...

:::Sango::: what they're _trying_ to say is...ENJOY!!(and they are obviosly not going to stop fighting for a _looong_ time)

Chapter 3 Baths

Sesshomaru's Po.V

I believe my half-wit brother has fallen for this girl.

Pathetic.

Oh,

I see,

She represents Kikyou, the great Priestess.

She would be useful for future plans.

So this one will have to wait.

If I am correct,

this girl has fallen for that half-breed also.

Yes,

It seems that way.

Very well...I shall remove Inuyasha and his pathetic friends permanantly.

"Inuyasha, I think you should leave for now." as kagome said this, she hugged him and whispered a plan into his ear while Sesshomaru seemed to be in deep thought. Inuyasha nods and sweeps out of the castle with the two friends following him, obviosly confused.

" One of my servants will be here momentarily to help you take a bath. You will then attend to dinner, then you are free to do as you like." said a cold voice from behind kagome. She had forgotten he was there and was surprised by a voice speaking other than her own. She merely nodded. Sesshomaru swept out of the room and his footsteps faded away.

And no later a servant appeared and told her to follow him.

" I will be helping you bathe today."

" WHAT! SESSHOMARU! THIS IS CLEARLY A MISTAKE! I WILL NOT TAKE A BATH IN THE PRESENCE OF THIS MAN!"

" Very well." a Sesshomaru said, appearing out of nowhere." you are exused" he said to his servant.

He stared at her for a moment with his breath-taking amber eyes. Kagome found herself lost in those familiar eyes, but these eyes had no emotion in them.

" Well, are you just going to stand there? I dont suppose you can bathe with your clothes on?" the sound of sesshomaru's vioce brought her back to reality.

" What makes you think that I would bathe in front of you??" She finally managed to stammer.

" Well i suppose you'll have to. "

" I told you, I'm not gonna take a bath in front of a man!"

" you merely said that you would not bathe in front of _that_ particular man servant."

" ARGH! BUT I DONT WANNA BATHE INFONT OF YOU EITHER!"

" well,then i suppose you wont be bathing anytime soon." he said with that same emotionless tone.Carefully thinking it over, she finally admitted defeat.

" fine,sighs"She stripped off her top and her skirt. Leaving her bra and underwear on, she went into the water. She felt awkward, bathing in front of a guy, especially Sesshomaru. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, just to see him examing his claws as if nothing was wrong.

" That arrogant bastard." kagome mumbled.

" Actually, i know quite well whom my father is." she 'hmphed' and went back to bathing. After a while, there was a knock on the door.

" Oh, i see the wolf tribe has arrived" sesshomaru said.

" What!! you mean Koga was in on this too??" she yelped." you're both arrogant bastards."

" I would prefer the title 'Lord Sesshomaru'."

" Hmph, i still see you as an arrogant bastard." just then, the door to the chamber was slammed open and there stood none other than the leader of the wolf demon tribe, Koga...

TBC...

Srry...i have to go to Las Vegas for a while, so i wont be able to update anytime soon...and this chappie was short... my deepest apologies...

RnR


	5. Save this Story

Sorry, I've decided to quit with this story...due to lack of reveiws...so...thanks for reading...if you did, and be sure to check out my cousin and mine's stories at Fantasy Giver...we're working as a team...so be sure to the stories review!! Or it would end up just like this story!! You still have a chance to revive it!! just click on that little blue button below and save this story!!

15 reviews SAVE THE STORY!!

20 reviews 4 more chapters

40 reviews 8 more chapters

60 reviews(I doubt that i'll have that much) 16 more chapters

80 or more(as if!) as much as you reviewers request...

and i'll begiving shout outs!! (if you save this story)


	6. Three More Reviews!

**So far, i've only gotten two...but that's not enough! I'm sorry Mistress Duzell and Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano...but untill i've gotten enough reveiws, i'm not gonna cont. But you can check out my cuz and I's other pename! It's Fantasy Giver! you'll like the stories there!**


	7. Nine More Reviews!

thank u all who reviewed...but just nine more and you can save the story...but after all the good reviews, i am having second thoughts!! lets hope you can convince other people to reveiw!! Oh! and did you check out my cuz and me's other penname?? hope you did!!

Ja Na and Arigatou!!oh! and dont 4get to review


End file.
